Slytherins on Top
by Seph7
Summary: Sebastian is a Slytherin who does not fit in with the others. He has a secret he would rather not be known. When it comes out, all hell breaks loose! SLASH, SSOC. Please R&R! Chap 5 now up!
1. Innocence

I have had this story written for a while, but had to clean and change it. It's my first slash story, which is male on male, so beware! It's a work in progress, like all my other stories! Be kind! Help me iron out the kinks!

* * *

**Slytherins on Top**

**Chapter 1**

**Feelings, feelings, feelings**

It was a month until the end of term, and Sebastian Kirkwood was panicking. There was to be a Ball for the Graduating 7th years, but 6th years were allowed to attend to mark them going into their last year.

Sebastian was a 6th year Slytherin, and was one of the top pupils of his year. Most of the other male Slytherins had already chosen their dates, leaving Sebastian left to choose his own. It was for this reason that he was panicking. He had not felt any interest in the opposite sex in all of his years at Hogwarts. He had recently turned 17 and was hoping that he would now start to feel some attraction. He felt nothing. No tingling, nervousness, shyness, or uncontrollable erections. Nothing.

It had been a suspicion of his that he possibly did not feel attracted to females because of his overwhelming attraction to a certain Professor. Under normal circumstances, he would have gladly indulged himself like all teenage red-blooded males, boasting and possibly sharing fantasies with his dorm mates. Unfortunately, his attraction was to that of his Potions Professor – Professor Snape. He had told no one about it. He knew that most in Slytherin would not take well to the news that they were sharing a dormitory with what they would, affectionately call, a fag. He wasn't even sure if he was.

How he had ever managed to keep his cool during Potions, was a complete mystery to him. He concentrated wholly on his potions and essay, and tried to ignore his mind as it wandered off into his dark fantasies of having Snape possess him in ways he wasn't even sure he understood. He knew the mechanics of gay sex and relationships, but had no experience with them. He had hardly any experience with girls either and so couldn't really decide which way inclined he was.

The only girl he knew relatively well was Ophelia Wells. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw and was considered very pretty, if not altogether bright. He knew no one had asked her out yet, and figured it best to ask her before she decided not to go.

He approached her after a Defence against the Dark Arts class and waited patiently for her friends to disappear before he could ask.

"Ophelia? Do you think that, I mean if you want to that is, would you possibly consider…" he stammered.

"Will I go to the Ball with you?" she finished for him.

"Erm… Yes. Will you?"

"Sure, it might be fun!" she enthused.

"Thanks," he replied before leaving her stood there so he could get back to his rooms.

He was glad to have a date, but part of him felt false for asking in the first place. He could always stay in his room, but that would simply arouse suspicion. He'd never hear the end of it from the rest of Slytherin.

Several weeks later, he was asked if he had a date by Gabriel Darrow, a fellow Slytherin, and one of the most popular boys in the year.

"Well, who have you got?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, um, Ophelia Wells," Sebastian replied.

"That Ravenclaw? Hmm, I suppose she's ok. You not fancy any of the Slytherin lot?"

"They're all taken," Sebastian mumbled.

"Yes I know. You should have gotten in early. I've had my date for months now," Gabriel stated smugly.

Everyone knew that Gabriel always asked the same person. A 6th year Slytherin girl called Monica Bellamy. She was from a very old-fashioned pureblood family who prided themselves in much the same way the Malfoys had in their tenure.

Sebastian had been glad that all the Slytherin girls had been taken; he didn't like most of them as it was, and he was pretty convinced that they in turn disliked him. They all snubbed him as a shy know-it-all, who should never have been let into Slytherin in the first place. He would have agreed with them, however, his father and grandfather had both been in Slytherin during their years, and would not have expected anything else from the latest male in the family.

Sebastian knew he would have been much happier in Ravenclaw, the Sorting Hat had said as much during his entrance to Hogwarts. However, being his father's only legacy and the last pureblood in his family, since his father had no siblings, Slytherin was his only choice.

With only a week left until the Ball, most of the Professors had set light work for the students, all except Professor Snape, who despite it being the end of the year, had set essays for each of his classes. Sebastian hadn't minded, he always enjoyed Snape's classes, although he would never let anyone else know that.

The last Potions lesson of the week had the 6th years making Sleeping Draughts and Hangover Potions, with the obvious intent on making sure the Infirmary was well stocked for the coming Ball.

Half of the class had been set the Sleeping Draughts and the other the Hangover Potions. Sebastian had been given 10 Hangover Potions to make in the double lesson, and was well into its preparation, when Snape came across to inspect.

"Those roots should be sliced finely, Mr. Kirkwood," Snape drawled as he bent over Sebastian's shoulder to watch his work.

Sebastian suddenly felt increasingly nervous and hot, and desperately tried to concentrate on his work, but was unable to stop his hands from shaking. If Snape had noticed his student's sudden unease, he did not comment.

Sebastian waited until Snape had moved on, before continuing with his preparation. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, and delved back into his work.

Snape glanced back at the student he had just so easily intimidated with his presence, and watched him work. Sebastian had been one of his best students since entering the school. He reminded him so much of a previous know-it-all student from several years previously. What had surprised him most was when he had been sorted into his house. Sebastian was more of a Ravenclaw. He studied hard, and kept mostly to himself. He had never so much as earned a detention. He was also remarkably handsome, with golden blond hair, icy blue eyes and broad shoulders. His skin was lightly tanned, making his eyes appear sparkling in the dim light of the dungeon classroom.

Snape went back to his scrutiny of another student's potion, before returning to his desk for the remainder of the lesson. He quietly admired Sebastian's dedication to his work. He so seldom had chance to teach such hardworking students, particularly from his own house.

The lesson ended, the potions were collected, and the students were dismissed. Most ran out like bats out of hell, not bothering to make sure things were neat and tidy. Only Sebastian and Gabriel stayed behind to tidy away unused ingredients.

Gabriel, being the most popular student with the Professors, always stayed behind to clean up. He did it mostly to care favour with them. Sebastian did it because it was simply in his nature to be tidy. Snape appreciated Sebastian's help more than Gabriel's, as Gabriel did it to prove he was an upstanding student, and hoped to win extra credit or house points. Snape never gave him the satisfaction.

Just as Sebastian was finishing up and getting ready to leave, Gabriel spoke.

"Is there anything else you wish me to do, Professor?" he asked in a mocking helpful tone.

"No, you both may go," Snape replied curtly.

Gabriel looked obviously disappointed as he left the classroom, with Sebastian right behind him.

"There are never any thanks or gratitude from that man," Gabriel snapped in irritation.

"It's not his way. I don't think he likes us being there anyway," Sebastian replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, I won't be helping him out again unless I get some gratitude," Gabriel said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think you'll have to wait a long time for that,"

Sebastian smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Yeah whatever," Gabriel snapped, and then stormed off down the corridor.

Sebastian sighed and went back to his room, wondering how he had managed to fall for one of the most unobtainable people in the entire Wizarding world.

He spent the rest of the final week of the school year, immersed in his homework and classes. It did well to distract him from his predicament, and also from his upcoming date with Ophelia. He liked her very much, but he did not have any personal desire for her. He was worried that she perhaps had designs on him.

Ophelia had instructed him to meet her outside the Ravenclaw rooms at 8pm. Sebastian had not been too fond of the idea, knowing that he would have to escort her through the halls, being seen by all those attending the Ball. The last thing he wanted to be known as was someone who preferred girls in rival houses. Slytherins being the way they are were not accepting to such things. Sebastian tried to look on the bright side of it. At least they would think he liked girls.

Sebastian had bought a rather fancy black suit for the Ball, complete with outer cloak, not that he would need it in the summer weather. He had wondered how long he would fit into it, as every year he returned to Hogwarts, he had grown several inches taller, and had filled out more around the legs and shoulders. He assumed his final year would be no exception.

He met Ophelia as instructed and walked with her to the Ball. She wore a light blue satin dress that hugged every one of her assets. Her auburn hair was clipped well around her head, with tendrils hanging down around her slender shoulders. Had Sebastian been any of the other Slytherins, he would have found her beautiful. Instead, he felt rather unmoved by her. She was pretty, that much he could appreciate, but staring down at her most visible assets did nothing to stir him.

Upon entering the Great Hall, there was already a flourish of activity. Many students were already dancing and talking. Ophelia insisted on dancing with Sebastian for what seemed like hours. His feet ached, as did his mouth from smiling all night. He finally persuaded Ophelia to take a break so they could have a drink. Ophelia wandered off to talk to some friends, while Sebastian went for drinks. He never noticed Gabriel approaching him.

"So, how's the little Ravenclaw?" he drawled.

"Oh, she's fine," Sebastian said with hesitation.

"She's pretty enough. Maybe you'll get lucky," Gabriel said, smiling deviously at him as he sauntered off to his date.

Severus Snape hated parties of all description. He hated them even more, now that Minerva had instructed him to come. She told him it would help him relax. How on earth she hoped he would relax in a room full of raging adolescents basically dry humping each other, was beyond him.

The only student he noticed not partaking in any of the teenage frivolities was Sebastian. He had holed himself up at the punch table while the girl he had turned up with giggled incessantly with some of her Ravenclaw friends. Sebastian looked incredibly uncomfortable and had kept his head down trying desperately not to be noticed.

Ophelia rejoined Sebastian as he collected another drink. She took it from him and downed it in one.

"I have to be up early in the morning, Mother and Father are picking me up from Hogsmeade before dinner. I think I should turn in. Would you walk me back to my room?" she asked

"Oh. If you like. I didn't realise it had gotten so late," replied Sebastian.

"Neither did I. Shall we go?" Ophelia replied, seemingly trying to rush him.

He quickly retrieved their cloaks and found Ophelia already waiting at the doors. She walked quickly towards the Ravenclaw dormitory leaving Sebastian to catch her up. As she turned a corner several yards ahead of him, he did not expect her to grab him and pull him into a dark alcove, not to mention that the corridor se had turned down, happened to be one of the more secluded and least used corridors in the whole school, save for the third floor.

She was surprisingly strong as she pinned him to the wall. His face was one of complete shock as she gazed up at him, smiling impishly. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down sharply, bumping his nose against hers as she did so. She took the opportunity to firmly plant her lips upon his, sliding her tongue liberally over his tightly closed lips, demanding entry. When he gasped at the feel, she quickly slipped her tongue inside, trying desperately to coax his into action. She pressed herself hard against him, trying to feel as much of his as possible. She had just moved her hand down his chest with the intention of cupping him, when Professor Snape appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he drawled, staring at the two of them, who had immediately jumped apart upon hearing his voice.

Ophelia looked rather dishevelled, her lips red and swollen from the kissing. Sebastian looked strangely unmoved by the incident, and simply looked incredibly embarrassed by being caught by his head of house.

"Mr Kirkwood and Miss Wells. This is a rather dark corner for the two of you to be congregating, isn't it?" Snape said, slowly walking towards the pair.

"Miss Wells, 10 points from Ravenclaw, get back to your room," he said sharply, leaving no room for debate.

Ophelia quickly left the alcove, looking back briefly at Sebastian as she turned the corner and out of sight. Sebastian felt increasing uncomfortable being in a dark alcove with the teacher he had harboured desires for, for the past 2 years at least.

Snape could see the change in Sebastian immediately. He noticed the flushed face and eyes cast downwards. It was not fear the boy was feeling, but anxiety. Why was the boy flushed? What was he nervous about? Snape could feel the anxiety increase as took several steps towards him.

Sebastian was only a couple of inches shorter than Snape himself, but felt incredibly overshadowed by him. He felt small and helpless and was becoming more and more nervous the closer he got.

"Curious that you should react more to my presence that you appeared to be reacting to a pretty girl assaulting your mouth," Snape derided, watching intently as Sebastian drew his cloak tighter around him.

Sebastian inwardly cursed himself for reacting. He could feel the heat from Snape through his thick robes and felt his groin stir. He could smell the mixture of soap and spices coming from him, taunting him with its presence.

"Tell me, is Miss Wells not leasing enough for you?"

"Sir?" Sebastian replied weakly.

"Do you not think her pretty?"

"She is pretty," Sebastian replied.

"You did not seem to be enjoying her attentions."

Sebastian shook his head slightly.

"Why would you not enjoy a kiss from a pretty girl?" Snape probed.

"I don't know," Sebastian whispered.

"Surely you must know what will… excite you?"

"I thought I would. But I didn't. Not anything. I just wished for it to be over," Sebastian said in barely a whisper.

"Not even a stir?" Snape queried.

"Nothing. Do you think there might be something wrong with me?" Sebastian asked, looking at Snape with deep worry etched into his features.

"I seriously doubt it," Snape answered, stepping even closer to him.

Sebastian backed himself against the wall to try to keep some distance, pulling his cloak even tighter around him, trying desperately to will his nagging erection away.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the gesture. What was the boy trying to hide?

"What are you hiding?" Snape enquired.

"N… Nothing Sir," Sebastian stuttered.

"Why would you be wearing such a heavy cloak in the middle of July?" Snape asked, taking a step closer.

"Just…" Sebastian started, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"Yes?" Snape coaxed as he took hold of the edges of the cloak.

"Please don't Sir," Sebastian begged in little more than a whisper.

Snape ignored him and opened the cloak, revealing his bulging erection, straining against the fabric of his new trousers. Snape stared down at it for several moments, before composing himself.

"Well, so much for not having a reaction to Miss Wells," Snape drawled.

"It wasn't because of her," Sebastian said in a rush, before realising that he had just let his secret slip.

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that his cheeks must be close to catching fire with the heat he could feel coming from them.

Snape looked at the flushed face, trembling hands, straining cock, and suddenly derived a conclusion. The boy was aroused by him! He had never had a student become aroused by his mere presence, let alone a male student. He was by no means against homosexuality, but he had never encountered any students that had been so inclined. At least, none that had ever spoken to him about it.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I can't control it. Please don't expel me," Sebastian pleaded, keeping his head down.

Snape raised his eyebrows in shock at the plea.

"What on earth would possess you to assume I would expel you?" he asked.

"Inappropriate behaviour," Sebastian offered.

"Nonsense. This is perfectly normal. It would explain why you had no reaction to a girl," Snape concluded.

Sebastian stood waiting for some kind of reprimand, or at least to be allowed to go back to his dorm, to avoid any more embarrassment. Snape simply stood watching the boy, glancing down at the cock, desperately trying to make a hole through the boy's trousers. He felt his own cock twitch at the sight of it. It had been many years since he had had the pleasure of a young body in his bed, male or female, and found himself wanting to take Sebastian to his quarters.

He stepped a little closer and lifted Sebastian's chin up. He gazed deeply into his eyes, before he dipped his head down and pressed his lips forcefully to Sebastian's. He pressed his body into him, revelling in the feel of the younger man's hard cock pressing into his own, causing it to stir.

Sebastian could only hang limp in Snape's arms as the man kissed him. His shock had quickly been replaced with utter desire when he felt the older man's cock harden as it pressed into his own. He gasped at the intimate contact, giving Snape the chance to slip his tongue inside.

Snape moved his hands down to the younger man's trouser, and deftly unzipped them, pulling out the aching cock held inside. He did the same with his own, pressed them together, marvelling in heat as he slowly gyrated his hips, bringing delicious friction between them.

Sebastian groaned into Snape's mouth and brought his hands up to the older man's face, increasing the fierceness of the kiss, as Snape used a hand to work their shafts together. His long slender fingers were adequate in the delightful task of bringing them to orgasm, as Sebastian continued to attack Snape's mouth with wild abandon, being utterly overwhelmed by the older man's taste of whiskey and spices.

It had been a long time since Snape had felt the heat and exquisite hardness of another's cock against his own, far too long. It was making his mind clouded with desire and pent up lust. He knew he wouldn't last long. The tongue of the younger man was probing inexpertly against his own, and was overshadowing his senses as he savoured the delicious taste of the fruit punch and strawberry lip gloss of that tongue; the lip gloss obviously coming from his tryst with Miss Wells.

Snape pressed harder into the younger man and felt his balls tighten, signalling his release. He thrust himself hard against Sebastian and gripped tightly as he spilled himself over his hand and both cocks. He groaned deep in his throat, and pulled his lips away, allowing himself to rest his head against Sebastian's forehead. He could feel the other man's cock harden, his release nearing. Snape dropped his cock from his hand, but kept a firm grip of the other. He pumped his hand hard and fast, watching Sebastian's face contort in pleasure. Two hands came up to grip Snape's robes, indicating he was ready. Snape immediately dropped to his knees and swallowed Sebastian's cock completely as his orgasm ripped through him. His release shot straight down Snape's throat, and he swallowed every drop, sucking him deep, eliciting groans from the younger man.

Snape stood up after releasing Sebastian's cock, and placed himself back in his trousers. He watched as Sebastian rushed to do the same, not daring to look Snape in the eyes.

"Follow me," Snape ordered as he stepped out of the alcove.

Sebastian felt a wave of panic hit. He knew it could not be good, whatever it was.


	2. Inexperience

I must apologise to all those waiting for my other updates, particularly Outside and Curfew. I am nearly finished with chapter 5 of Curfew and am writing chapter 28 of Outside. I hope this will appease people until I have them finished! Thank you for your patience! Please R & R!

**Chapter 2**

Snape strode quickly through the halls and down to the dungeons, Sebastian rushing behind him to catch up. He tried to think of something to say that would lessen his punishment, but came up blank. What could he say in his own defence against a sexual experience with one of his Professors? Not that it had been his doing. He couldn't help getting hard. It was a natural response to Snape's presence.

Snape walked straight past his classroom, past his office, and turned left down another small corridor. He stopped at a large wooden door, and opened it with a string of complex incantations. He stood to one side to let Sebastian in, closing the door behind them both and making sure to lock and ward it.

Sebastian glanced warily around the room, noticing the personal touches. Snape had brought them into his living quarters. There were numerous bookshelves and a comfortable looking couple of armchairs near a huge open fire. He felt confused. He was sure he was going to be punished for what had happened, but was wondering why Snape would bring him here.

Snape stood watching the younger man admire his living space. He could tell he had bewildered him; he looked positively petrified of the consequences. Snape knew one thing; he wanted this boy, wanted to posses him, to claim him, to feel him writhe beneath him. He simply had to take it slow.

"What is it that you wish to do, more than anything?" Snape asked, shaking the boy out of his silent reverie.

Sebastian simply looked at Snape, unsure of what he meant. He was sure he was going to receive detention, or possibly be expelled.

"I am going to stand here, and you may do whatever you want," Snape re-iterated.

He leant back against one of the armchairs, and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Sebastian to do something.

Sebastian stood rooted to the spot. His first thought was to flee. However, his groin disagreed with it. He wanted more of the same. More of what Snape had done to him. He wanted to kiss him. He focused on the older man's lips; one corner had tilted into a small seductive smile, and was enticing Sebastian to run his tongue along his thin lips.

Sebastian hesitantly stepped forwards towards Snape, making sure to watch for any signs of disapproval. The older man stood watching Sebastian walk slowly towards him, and stared straight into his icy blue eyes, as the younger man stopped directly in front of him.

Sebastian suddenly felt as though he should back away. He looked down at his feet trying to think of a way out of a difficult situation, but his hardening cock made it impossible for him to think of anything other than feeling Snape's body against his own. He took a deep breath and looked back into Snape's eyes, as he raised his hands to the older man's face, placing them on each side. He was thankful that he was only an inch or two shorter than Snape as he leaned his head in and touched his lips to the older man's.

Sebastian's kiss was gentle and unsure. He moved his lips slowly against Snape's, only parting his lips a fraction for fear of reprisals. Snape opened his mouth in response, tenderly encouraging the younger man to do the same.

Sebastian's lips were soft and full, and felt incredibly warm against his own. The taste of the punch was still strongly infused on the younger man's tongue. The scent of it clouded Snape's senses, and he brushed his tongue over Sebastian's lips. The younger man gasped at the contact and opened his mouth wider. He hesitantly dipped his tongue into the older man's warm mouth, savouring the taste of the remnants of whiskey still lingering in Snape's mouth.

Sebastian pressed himself into the older man, trying desperately to gain some relief from his hard and aching cock. The older man's response was to slide his hands down to grip Sebastian's arse, and pull him tightly against him. Sebastian groaned once again as he felt the older man's hardened length pressing into him.

Snape slid a hand round to the front of Sebastian's trousers and opened the zip, allowing them to fall off his hips slightly. He then moved the hand back round and deftly slid it into the back of the younger man's boxers, running a single finger along the cleft of his arse.

Sebastian froze as he felt the finger push slightly against his rear entrance. He had never so much as penetrated himself, let alone had anyone else do it. He was afraid of it hurting.

Snape could tell the younger man was nervous, and so simply rubbed in light circles around the hole, waiting for him to relax. He encouraged the younger man to continue kissing, in an effort to distract him from his fears, and was rewarded with a slight moan when he managed to push his finger past the tight ring of muscles, sheathing it several inches inside.

Snape kept the finger still as the younger man tried to relax. His finger was sheathed tightly inside Sebastian, and he desperately wanted to replace it with his cock, but knew that he would have to tread carefully. He could remember his first time all too well.

It had been during his first year of teaching, and one of the 7th year Slytherins had taken a keen interest in him. He was much younger and less battle worn, and completely naïve of the ways of sex with men. He knew the mechanics of it, but had never so much as touch another man's cock. The Slytherin on the other hand, was known throughout the year as the school broomstick. He had had numerous partners, male and female, and one night during a detention for deliberately destroying one of Snape's heavy-duty cauldrons, he made a move on the young Potion's Master.

Snape could clearly remember the feel of the Slytherin's hot mouth around him, as he was prepared thoroughly. The fingers inside him had felt wonderful, and he had assumed that because he had been prepared so fully, he would feel no pain or discomfort, but he had been wrong. The instant the young man had tried to enter him; he had felt a sharp stabbing pain, like nothing else he had ever experienced. He had felt as though he were being split in two, as the Slytherin slowly pushed himself deeper into him. It had taken what felt like forever to become use to the invasion, but once he had, the pleasure was like none he had ever felt. The long thrusts had pressed against that small bundle of pleasure deep inside him and had made him cry out in rapture. It hadn't taken long for him to beg to be fucked harder and faster. He remembered feeling his orgasm building higher and higher without his cock even being touched, until he exploded between them, the younger man pounding into him relentlessly as he found his own release.

Snape shuddered as he remembered; savouring the feel of how sore he had been in the morning. While uncomfortable, it had been worth it. Until that young Slytherin had accosted him, he had never entertained thoughts about men. Now, he considered himself as what Muggles would call bisexual. Sex with men or women had its infinite possibilities and pleasures to achieve. He could say that neither was better than the other was, they were simply different.

He had meanwhile managed to sheath his finger completely inside the younger man, and was gently massaging the tight bundle of nerves, causing him to moan and tremble, his fingers clutching at Snape's hair. Snape pulled his head back a little to watch Sebastian's face as he pleasured the younger man.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded in reply and gasped as Snape rubbed his finger hard against the same little pleasure spot inside him. He could feel his orgasm slowly approaching and was relaxed to a point where he would do anything Snape demanded of him. He was sorely disappointed when Snape withdrew his finger and stepped away from him. Snape smiled at the look of frustration and glanced down at the younger man's untouched weeping cock.

"Follow me," he quietly ordered, moving towards a door on the left wall.

He unwarded it silently and stepped through it, waiting on the other side for Sebastian to follow.

Sebastian stepped through hesitantly and moved aside as Snape locked and re-warded the door, casting a silencing charm before laying his wand down on the dresser. He moved back to Sebastian and resumed kissing him as he pulled off his cloak and jacket. He made light work of removing the rest of the younger man's clothes, and started to remove his own, when Sebastian stopped him.

He pulled back, looked into the younger man's eyes, and saw nothing but ravenous desire. He allowed him to remove his robes and saw the man tremble as he reached his boxers, noticing how wide the younger man's eyes became as they fell to Snape's large hardened length.

Once both were divested of their clothes, Snape slowly led them to the large four-poster bed that dominated the room. He sat Sebastian down on the edge and grasped his face, slamming his lips to the younger man's in a hungry passionate kiss, forcing him down onto the bed.

Sebastian allowed himself to be pressed back into the soft bed as Snape pulled him to the head of the bed and straddled his hips, keeping his lips planted firmly atop the younger man's, as he shifted them both into the middle of the bed. He then languidly stretched out along Sebastian, making sure to align his cock to the younger man's, rotating his hips slightly, and eliciting pleasured groans from Sebastian's mouth.

Snape moved his mouth down to the younger man's neck and nipped slightly along his jaw, repeating his path with wet kisses and licks, as his fingers moved to pinch Sebastian's nipples. He smiled as he heard Sebastian hiss at the sharp pain, as Snape twisted them, hard. Sebastian's hands came up to grasp at Snape's fingers, but Snape was too fast, and managed to pin Sebastian's arms up above his head.

He stared down at the young man beneath him. Sebastian stared back, a look of yearning etched into his features. He was no longer afraid of Snape's retribution; he simply wanted the older man. He was unsure what it was he wanted, as he had no experience, and knew little of the mechanics of lovemaking. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but stopped short of letting any sound come out.

Snape watched as Sebastian opened and closed his mouth, obviously wanting to say something.

"Do you wish to stop?" Snape asked with concern.

"No… I just…" Sebastian hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never…" Sebastian whispered, looking away before he could finish.

Snape smiled, basking in the younger man's innocence. He brought his face down to Sebastian's and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Do you trust me?" Snape asked quietly.

"Um… yes," Sebastian answered.

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to fear. I have nothing but pleasure to give you," Snape said as he lowered his mouth to Sebastian's.

He then moved his legs in-between the younger man's, forcing them apart. He slowly kissed, licked and nipped his way down Sebastian's body, taking time on his nipples and navel, before lowering his head to the tip of the aching cock mere inches below his lips. He took the tip into his mouth; essentially distracting him while he reached for the lubricant he kept by his bed. He prepared two of his fingers with it, and stroked one against the younger man's tight hole. He felt Sebastian tense a little as he pushed the finger slowly inside, but was soon encouraging him to relax as his mouth worked on the twitching cock.

As he worked his finger in tandem with his mouth, he felt the younger man buck up, pushing the cock deep into his mouth. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sebastian climaxed, so he slowed his movements, using the moment of relaxation to push another finger into the young body, scissoring both in an effort to stretch and prepare him. Sebastian groaned at the feeling, which was tight and constricting, but not overly painful. The tightness was replaced with pure bliss as those fingers brushed against that same sweet spot inside him. He plunged both hands into the hair of the older man and tried desperately to get him to move faster on his cock.

Snape grinned as he felt the hands delve into his hair, and removed his mouth from the younger man, much to his dismay. He kept stroking his fingers inside, stretching and scissoring as much as possible, before withdrawing them. He heard Sebastian whimper in protest, and caught the eyes of the younger man. He kept his gaze steady as he prepared his cock liberally with the lubricant, watching as Sebastian looked down at his cock in fascination.

He set the lubricant down and moved to push Sebastian's legs as wide as they would go without straining the younger man. He stretched himself out between them and poised his cock at the newly prepared entrance. He felt Sebastian's legs come up around his hips.

"No, keep them wide, as wide as you can. It will help with the discomfort," he whispered in a reassuring tone.

Sebastian complied as he looked deep into the older man's eyes, trying to keep himself relaxed. He felt Snape flex his hips slightly, trying to push the head of his cock inside, making Sebastian hiss at the stinging pain he felt from the invasion. He felt Snape put and arm under his head and felt his forehead press against his own.

Snape flexed his hips more forcefully this time, pushing himself further into the velvety virgin tightness, causing Sebastian to turn his head away as he cried out in pain.

"Shhh, breathe slowly and deeply. The pain will ease," Snape soothed as he pushed himself further still.

Sebastian tried to concentrate on his breathing, but the pain wasn't easing. He felt as though he would be split in two, part of him wanting to push the older man away.

"Push down onto me," Snape directed in a slow breath.

The younger man obeyed and pushed himself down, feeling Snape fill him to the hilt in one smooth motion. He gasped at the feeling, realising the pain had lessened. He turned his head back to find Snape watching him with mild concern.

"Better?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded and breathed deeply as he felt Snape move himself out slowly to the end, before pushing back in just as slowly. He repeated this action until the younger man was writhing beneath him in supplication, arching his back to gain more contact. He then pulled out slowly, knowing Sebastian would be expecting him to push back in just as slowly. Instead, he thrust in sharply, eliciting a sharp moan from the man beneath him.

Snape picked up the pace of his thrusts, angling his hips in such a way, so he was stroking the younger man's prostate with each thrust. He revelled in the sounds emanating from his lover as he drove himself into the pliant young body. The gasps and moans were becoming loader and unrestrained, and Snape felt a hand come in between them as Sebastian tried to grasp his cock, desperate for release. Snape grabbed the hand and forced his back above the younger man's head, quickly catching the other before it wormed its way down. He held both arms in one hand and turned Sebastian's head so he could plant his lips upon the younger man's.

Snape quickened his pounding, wanting to make Sebastian come through the penetration alone, knowing that he would come harder and longer than he ever had before. He brought his free hand down to his lover's chest and stroked his thumb across a hardened nipple, causing him to groan into Snape's mouth.

Snape slammed relentlessly into Sebastian, feeling the telltale signs of his impending release. He grasped a nipple and twisted hard, swallowing the deep scream as the younger man exploded beneath him. He kept his pace, feeling his own release nearing, and thrust sharply against Sebastian's prostate as he came down from his release. Snape thrust several times more, before grunting as he shot his seed deep into tired body beneath him. He let himself fall on top of Sebastian as he came down from his climax.

Snape rolled off Sebastian and lay next to him, panting, trying to get his breath back. Sebastian didn't move as he too lay panting, noticing the slight trickle as Snape's release dribbled down his cheeks. His insides were throbbing, but it wasn't unbearable, nor did he feel violated. He didn't know quite how to put a name to how he was feeling. It had been very uncomfortable at first, but then had felt wonderful. It had been a few years since he had come without touching his cock, and the feeling that it was possible made him smile.

He heard Snape get up and go into what he assumed was the bathroom. He figured that was his cue to leave, and so gingerly got up and started to retrieve his clothes. Snape watched the younger man treading carefully around his bedroom, picking up his strewn clothes, and smiled as he noticed how he winced when he bent down to retrieve his underwear.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

"Um… getting dressed. I thought… I thought you would want me to go," Sebastian replied as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you sore?" Snape asked as he brought a tub of healing balm out from the bathroom.

"A little. It's nothing," Sebastian replied as he tried to put his boxers on.

Snape took them from him and threw them into a nearby chair.

"Lie face down on the bed," Snape instructed.

Snape stood patiently as Sebastian hesitantly lay down on the bed as instructed. He then felt Snape sit down next to him. He became a little worried that the older man would want to penetrate him again. He was sure he would not be able to endure it, and was about to sit up, when he felt Snape's hands part his buttocks. He then felt a finger softly trace circles around his sore entrance, lightly massaging it in an effort to relax him. The finger left his hole, and returned seconds later coated liberally in a healing balm. It was incredibly cold, yet unbelievably soothing. The finger traced more circles, and lightly probed just inside, Snape smearing more of the balm onto Sebastian's hole with his free hand.

Despite the soothing and relaxing quality of the balm, Sebastian was instantly aroused as the finger probed deeper, pressing against his prostate. His hips arched slightly off the bed, and Snape smiled, knowing he was arousing the younger man.

"Bring yourself up onto your knees," Snape coaxed.

Sebastian was beyond the point of protest or fear and simply complied, his breathing coming out in shallow breaths as he spread himself wide.

"Pleasure yourself," Snape whispered as he pressed his lips to the small of Sebastian's back.

Sebastian wasted no time in grasping his aching cock, and fisting himself hard and fast. He felt the finger probe harder, still caressing the tight bundle of nerves inside him as he felt his climax build. He could feel Snape caressing his back with his free hand, gently massaging his tired muscles.

Sebastian pumped his hand as fast as he could manage as he felt the first waves of his orgasm crash through his body, his hips thrusting back and forth involuntarily, forcing the finger deeper into him. He felt the finger press hard against his prostate, making him groan loudly as his hand pumped faster, forcing the orgasm from him. He arched back onto the finger as his release shot out over his hand and onto the bed. He desperately wanted to collapse onto his stomach, but didn't want to make the mess on the bed worse. Snape cleaned them up and flopped down onto the bed next to a quivering Sebastian.

"Feel better?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, looking around the room for his clothes.

Just as he was about to get up to retrieve them, Snape grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going again?" he asked.

"To get dressed," the younger man replied.

"Nonsense. You are exhausted. Get some sleep," Snape directed, pulling the bedclothes aside so Sebastian could get in.

Sebastian hesitantly lay down and allowed Snape to pull the covers over him. He tried to stay awake, but the physical and emotional exhaustion simply would not allow it, and he quickly fell asleep. Snape smiled to himself as he watched the slow steady breathing of the beautiful young man in his bed. Snape was just as exhausted and fell asleep soon after.

Snape awoke at his usual time of 7am, without even needing an alarm. He looked to his left and saw Sebastian was still deep in sleep. He had also managed to push most of the covers off and his back and bottom were exposed to the first rays of light streaking through the crack in the curtains. Snape couldn't resist a sly fondle of the perfect globes while Sebastian was blissfully unaware. Snape moved so that he was straddling the younger man's legs, and parted the cheeks so he could inspect any potential damage from the previous night. He knew there wouldn't be any; the balm he had used would have made sure of that. He also knew that the balm had antiseptic qualities, and that Sebastian's hole was probably cleaner than a bed at St Mungo's.

Snape couldn't resist stroking his finger along the pink cleft, rubbing up from the perineum, and making circular motions around the hole. He then slid himself down the unconscious body, resting himself on the younger man's calves, and took a swipe of the hole with his tongue. He had repeated the action several times before the body began to stir. Snape heard muffled moans and groans as Sebastian slowly woke to his arse being thoroughly licked. The sensation was completely alien to him, but surprisingly pleasurable.

Snape pressed his lips to the hole in an effort to push his tongue inside. Sebastian arched himself up towards the older man as he suckled and licked as deeply as he could possibly go. Sebastian's cock had quickly hardened and he was desperately trying to press it into the mattress in an effort to gain some form of friction. It was no use. He moved a hand down underneath himself to grasp it, and was about to move his hand in time with Snape's tongue, but the older man stopped him.

"Don't. I don't want you coming like this. I can think of a better use for that cock of yours," Snape said.

Snape then moved himself to lie down next to Sebastian, and spread his legs wide, his hard, engorged cock visible as it lay twitching against his stomach. Sebastian looked away, feeling embarrassed at staring at his teacher, despite their recent activities.

"Come here," Snape asked, indicating between his legs.

Sebastian came to kneel between the older man's legs and sat with his hands in his lap, trying to hide his erection, which was becoming painful. Snape held out his hands, expecting Sebastian to take them. The younger man simply stared at them, not knowing what to do. He had no idea what Snape had in mind, and was becoming a little worried.

"Take my hands. I'm going to suck you," Snape said, sounding almost casual as he said it.

Sebastian did as he was asked, and allowed himself to be pulled up until he was straddling Snape's chest. Snape then pulled the younger man's hips so that he was bent over with his cock hovering close to Snape's mouth. He quickly planted his lips around it and sucked lightly, causing Sebastian to moan, but not sucking hard enough to make him release.

After several minutes thoroughly suckling and wetting the cock, Snape released it and helped Sebastian down so he was kneeling between his legs. He then pulled Sebastian down so their chests were touching, and reached a hand between them to position the younger man's cock at his waiting entrance. Sebastian felt the older man wrap his legs tightly around him, urging him to push inside.

"Won't it hurt you?" Sebastian asked, worried about causing him pain.

"No. I am use to it. Saliva should be sufficient. Push into me," Snape directed.

Sebastian hesitantly moved his hips a fraction of an inch, his cock head barely pressing into the older man's pink hole. Snape smiled at the younger man's inexperience and helped him along by pressing his crossed legs into Sebastian's bottom, pushing the younger man into him in one smooth thrust. Both men gasped at the sensation; Sebastian in utter wonder, and Snape in total bliss. He had denied himself for far too long, and was planning to enjoy every second. He had always enjoyed bottoming far more than topping, but was more than prepared to do either for such a willing partner.

He had stopped thinking about the past when he realised that Sebastian had not moved from his initial thrust.

"You will have to set the pace. It is rather difficult for me to move from this position," Snape said softly, looking deep into the icy blue eyes staring down at him in complete awe.

Snape moved his hands down to the younger man's bottom and pushed it to encourage a rhythm. Sebastian soon got the hang of the thrusts, letting his mouth hang open as the entirely new sensations flooded his body, pooling in his abdomen as the tingles shot down his cock. He watched as Snape moaned slightly, wondering if he was doing it right. He didn't have to guess for long when he shifted his arms, making the angle of his cock hit the older man's prostate, causing a loud guttural moan to emanate from him. Sebastian made the same angled thrusts, feeling enraptured by the moans, and feeling Snape angle his hips upwards to take the younger man in as deep as he could.

Snape brought his hand up to the younger man's face and pulled him down in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue inside, as Sebastian picked up the pace of his thrusts, feeling his orgasm coming all too close to the edge. Snape kept his hips angled as the younger man's cock continued to brush forcefully against his small bundle of nerves, bringing him crashing towards his own climax. He pulled Sebastian's head away.

"Faster! Harder!" Snape grunted.

All of Sebastian's nerves had melted away and he was pounding into the older man with wild abandon, groaning as he felt Snape's arse clench as his orgasm ripped through him. He watched keenly as Snape's face scrunched in ecstasy, crying out as his semen shot out, soaking both of their chests. The feel of Snape's arse tightening had proved too much for Sebastian, and he soon followed, slamming wildly and erratically into the older man as he spilled himself deep inside, his own cry drawing a shiver from Snape, as he watched through hooded eyes, the younger man experiencing his first orgasm inside another person.

He had wanted to collapse onto the older man, but thought better of it and moved himself off, sitting on his haunches. Snape smiled at him and got up to shower. Sebastian stayed where he was, not knowing what he should do. Was he supposed to get dressed and leave? Or did Snape want another round before he had to catch the train?

He did not have to wait long when he heard the shower shut off and Snape appeared in a bath towel.

"You are free to take a shower, if you wish," Snape said, indicating to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Sebastian mumbled as he got off the bed and hurried quickly to take a shower.

Snape had dressed himself in his usual black attire and was waiting by the bedroom door for Sebastian to finish. The younger man felt very inadequate as Snape stood watching him towel himself dry and try to put on his clothes without dropping the towel from his waist. Snape smiled at the younger man's timidity, finding it odd that he would now feel shy when only moments ago; he had had his cock buried balls deep in his Potions Master.

"Have you packed yet?" Snape asked as the younger man put on his shoes.

"No," Sebastian answered quietly.

"I think you still have time. Your train leaves at 9 o'clock I believe?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded.

"Then I will leave you to it," Snape replied, walking out of the bedroom and to his living room fireplace.

Sebastian followed meekly, and stood looking at his shoes.

"I think going back to your rooms by floo would be best. People may see you leave my chambers otherwise," Snape said.

Sebastian simply nodded. Snape held out a small pot of floo powder and waited for Sebastian to take some. He took a small handful and stepped hesitantly towards the fireplace. He stepped in and turned to face Snape, who was watching with mild interest. He was just about to drop the powder, when he stopped himself.

"Um, can I… that is… if it is ok… could I…" Sebastian stuttered.

"Yes?" Snape probed.

"Could I… write you?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his feet.

"If you wish," Snape replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you," Sebastian whispered, before dropping the powder and flooing to the common room.

Snape watched the flames die down and smiled to himself. He had not felt so relaxed in years, and instantly began to imagine having the young man in his bed again. With Sebastian coming back for his final year, time would only tell if the young man would still be interested in his Potions Master.


	3. Incentive

**Chapter 3**

**Incentive**

_12th July 2003_

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_This first week home has been hell. My father has been on my case all week, trying to introduce me to Pureblood witches around my own age, and some who are older. He has even gone to the trouble of arranging a Ball and has invited probably every Pureblood family he has ever heard of, even ones he has never personally had dealings with. How on earth do I tell him I am simply not interested in meeting any damned witches? I had hoped that with the war long over and You-Know-Who dead that all those old Pure-blooded ideals would have died with him._

_Aside from my father's meddling, all I have done is made a start on my summer homework. I know if I leave it, it will simply not get done. It is strange thinking this as my last summer before returning to Hogwarts, as next year I will have to find employment, or if my father has his way, a wife. The old man would have a coronary if he knew of my personal proclivities._

_Speaking of which, I have been thinking about our… encounter, quite a lot since getting back, and my father has noticed that I do seem preoccupied with my thoughts. If only he knew of what my thoughts entailed…_

_I hope that it is not something that you are now regretting, because with out you, I would never have learned about this part of myself. Everything was better than I had ever imagined. I don't suppose that sounds like much considering I am completely inexperienced in such matters. Until you came along, I thought I was underdeveloped or something in that I never felt anything for any of the girls in my year. I tried to, knowing that it would be the only way I would be accepted. It just never happened. Now I'm glad it didn't._

_I apologise for ranting like this, but I don't really know what else to say. The Ball is being held here at my father's home, two weeks from today. I'm dreading it, and I only hope that I can find a way to get out of it somehow._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Kirkwood._

* * *

_13th July 2003_

_Dear Mr Kirkwood,_

_I thank you for your letter. I am sure your father is simply trying to make sure you have a good life. Old habits are hard to break I am afraid, so his insistence on you marrying a Pureblood witch is his way of ensuring your family's continuation. It was never a problem in mine, as my father was a muggle, though I am sure you know all about my personal history, most of it having been slashed all over the papers after the war._

_As for the Ball, I would advise not trying to 'get out of it'. It will simply make your father more insistent and will no doubt lead him to pry into your personal life, that I would imagine you would rather he not know. _

_You are still quite young, and I know that you will simply counter my meaning, but tastes can change over time. You may find yourself attracted to women in the future. Then again, you may not. Only time will tell. I do not personally know your father, so I cannot give you advice on whether you should tell him your desires._

_I also have thought on our encounter. I do not regret it. You were most agreeable. A vivid imagination can be a potent thing, and I am glad that I lived up to any expectations. What you lacked in experience, you made up for in willingness. I assure you, I too found our time together most pleasurable._

_It is not often that I find myself giving a willing ear to people's problems, but if you feel you must let loose some of your concerns, please don't hesitate to write me._

_Regards,_

_Prof. S. Snape._

_P.S You may use my given name if you wish. My mail comes directly to me._

* * *

_14th July 2003_

_Dear Severus,_

_Thanks for the reply. I wasn't expecting it so soon. I thought you would be too busy, but I was glad to receive it. _

_My father has stepped up his mission to have me marry a Pureblood witch, and is insisting I need new robes for the Ball. He has instructed my mother to take me to Diagon Alley at some point this week, but won't tell me which day. I think he feels that if I know, I'll make myself scarce, which of course I would. I guess he knows me better than I thought._

_I know that you are Half-Blood, but I hope you don't think that I share my father's ideals in that we should only consort with Purebloods? My friend Ophelia is a Half-Blood, and she happens to be better at Charms and Transfiguration than I am, although I know most think she isn't the brightest of Ravenclaws. There are even some Muggles in the village a few miles away that I hang around with quite frequently, though my father thinks that he has put a stop to that. Gaining my Apparition Licence just before the holidays will help. He can't exactly keep me locked up all summer, though I wouldn't put it past him. I know he wants the best for me, but I am growing up, and am now legally an adult. To be honest, I doubt it will be long before he starts threatening to cut me out of the estate and out of his will. I couldn't care less. I'm not interested in this museum of a house or in his money. I am quite capable of making my own money. I just don't know how I can make him understand._

_I know you are only giving me advice, but I assure you, I won't change my mind about my proclivities. I just can't imagine having my nether regions anywhere near a woman's. It's not that I find it disgusting; it just doesn't do anything for me. No tingly feelings or uncomfortable public situations. No morning erections. The only response of that sort I get is when I think about us._

_I am relieved that you do not regret what happened. I know that you could get into trouble over what we did, but as I said, I am legally an adult, and I found you more than lived up to any expectations I may have had. I only wish I had more experience, as I'm sure that you have had better._

_Thank you for listening to me, I wouldn't be able to talk like this to my father, or to my friends, especially since they are all straight as far as I can tell, and I have no idea how they would react to my queerness!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Kirkwood._

_P.S I wasn't sure if you would use my first name unless I said it was okay, but you can if you want to._

* * *

_15__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I am always busy, but never overly so._

_I'm sure the new robes will look perfectly handsome on you. Pureblood witches will simply fall at your feet. It will make your father immensely happy. Believe me; I am not in any way suggesting you bend to his will, but as I said, you cannot know how you will feel in a few years._

_I had never thought that you shared your father's ideas, and I am relieved to hear that you have no oppositions to associating with Muggles. It was the Purebloods marrying Purebloods that could quite easily have ended our way of life._

_I wouldn't necessarily dismiss the idea of sex with a woman so easily. I may prefer the company of men, but I have in my past had encounters with women, and they are simply different. You cannot make such a judgement without experiencing it first. _

_I am sure cutting you out of the estate will not happen. Parents usually threaten such things to get what they want. I doubt very much if he would follow through if you still said no. It is also a good thing that you are willing to work for your money. I have taught far too many Pure-blooded students who have simply inherited their fortune and name, and have never lifted a finger for anything. I am sure you have heard of the Malfoys. I have known that family for a great many years, and before the Dark Lord's downfall, they were very much in favour of a Pureblood Wizarding society. Of course, since then, they have had to change their thoughts on the matter, and since Lucius lost his wife, he has changed his ways, I am glad to say._

_I must say I am pleased to hear you thinking of me. I have, on occasion thought of our encounter. I was certainly pleased with how you responded. You have yet to tell me you thoughts on the matter. Was it not satisfying for you?_

_I assure you, experience is no guarantee of quality. Some of the most experienced people I have encountered have been unable to satisfy me adequately. I did not in any way find you lacking. _

_I would like to think that if your friends are true friends, they will accept you regardless of your proclivities._

_Perhaps your father will understand one day, but I am content to listen to you in the meantime._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

* * *

_16__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm not so sure about the robes. Mother chose them, and made me parade around Madam Malkin's in them. They are far too regal and just ooze 'money', which I am sure is the intention._

_I know how I feel now, and I know that it will not change. I know I am not that old, but I have had these feelings for many years now, and they have simply gotten stronger since being with you._

_I am glad I wasn't too much of a disappointment to you. I know things could have been better. I felt foolish at times, rather like a fumbling virgin, which I was. I don't expect that you will want it to happen again, but I can't stop thinking about how it felt. I never imagined it would feel so good. Self-pleasure simply does not compare, although I have found myself very much distracted to the point of arousal when thinking of it! (See enclosed picture)_

_I don't even know what possessed me to take the picture, but I was so turned on thinking about you, I couldn't help it! I hope I am not overstepping my bounds; I don't want to put you in an awkward position, and if I have, please destroy the picture._

_The only friend I would call a true friend would be Ophelia, and she doesn't know, at least, I think she doesn't. _

_There are Purebloods in Slytherin that are going to live off their name and family fortune when they leave school, and I personally despise the idea. What kind of life is that? They are simply perpetuating old morals and prejudices, that they are better than everyone else is, and don't have to work for a living. My father would be over the moon if I were like that. He'll disown me when he finds out I want to be like everyone else. I want a normal home, and a partner that isn't necessarily a pureblood, and is definitely not female! I want someone who will love me for me, and not for my money and family connections. Having said that, I doubt I will ever find anyone who will make love to me the way you did._

_I must sign off now, as I have a rather small 'problem' to take care of._

_Thanks for listening._

_Sebastian._

Severus put the letter down and picked up the picture once more. It was a moving picture, displayed Sebastian naked, on his back, and spread-eagled in front of a floating camera. He was hastily stroking himself and fondling his balls with his head thrown back in pleasure.

He was getting hard just watching the image move, and could easily tell that Sebastian must be close to release. He quickly undid his own trousers and fisted himself hard as Sebastian started to orgasm. The camera must have altered its angle, as he could clearly see the creamy release spilling over Sebastian's hands and onto his taut stomach. He revelled in the look in Sebastian's eyes as his head turned to look straight at the camera, smiling slightly as he came down from his release. Severus came hard as he looked back into the images eyes.

* * *

_18__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I must say, the contents of your last letter were quite a shock to me. Suffice it to say, they had a rather pleasant result. I had never really considered myself a voyeur, but watching you was truly remarkable. I assure you, I have no intention of destroying such a beautiful picture._

_I could not compare our encounter to that of a virgin, despite your previous virginal status. I can certainly agree that masturbation cannot take the place of good sex, but it can relieve some tension, as your picture clearly indicated._

_I would guess that your friend no doubt does know about your self-proclaimed proclivities, however, if she is your true friend, she will not care and probably will not mention it unless you do._

_I sincerely hope that you never become like your fellow house mates. It is time that people learned to stand on their own two feet, and I am glad that you are fully prepared to do so._

_As for wanting a so-called normal family life, with a male partner, who will make love to you, only you can find that for yourself. No one else can get them for you. You will also find that sex will be much better with someone you are deeply in love with, so I can imagine that finding someone who will make love to you the way I did, will not be difficult to find._

_I did not find your enclosed picture out of bounds. Quite the contrary. (See enclosed picture.)_

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

Sebastian had nearly dropped the letter when the picture had fallen out of the envelope. It depicted Snape naked on his bed, in much the same position Sebastian had been in his picture, except Snape was not only pleasuring himself, but was also penetrating himself with what looked to be a long rubber object Sebastian had never seen before. It seemed that the object was rapidly moving in and out of him of its own accord while the older man fisted himself rather roughly.

Sebastian found himself touching himself through his trousers while he watched in earnest as the older man writhe on the bed, his head tossing and turning as the speed of the rubber object increased. He watched as Snape rolled his balls in his free hand and turned his head to look at the camera floating above him. Sebastian continued to rub himself through his trousers as the older man came over his chest. It sent him over the edge and he felt his release soak through his underwear.

* * *

_19__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't even know where to begin!_

_Looking at your picture gave me an experience I hadn't had since I was a fourth year! I came without hardly touching myself. Whatever it was that you were using on yourself looked intriguing and a little painful, but it looked so incredible. I would be too terrified of using something like that on myself._

_The dreaded ball comes ever closer, and I am really not looking forward to it. I hate being paraded around by my parents. It's going to be right in front of people I don't even know, not to mention anyone from school who'll be there with their Pure blooded parents. Sometimes I wish I'd been born to Muggles. _

_I apologise, I'm feeling sorry for myself again. It's just such a nightmare here. My parents are both running around making sure everything is perfect for the ball. The house elves are practically working 24/7 to do everything my father wants, then he'll suddenly change his mind and they'll have to start all over again. I am trying to keep out of his way, but he keeps finding me, making me help out. _

_Mother keeps talking about a perfect little Slytherin girl in the year below me who'll be coming to the ball with her parents. She's a friend of Monica Bellamy, though I forget her name. If she's anything like Monica, I really don't want to meet her. There's nothing I can do to get out of it. I thought about making myself ill somehow, but to be honest, I doubt it would do any good. Mother would just send people up to my room to wish me well._

_Regardless of all this, I hope everything is well with you, and to cheer us both up, I have included another picture. It's more or less the same, but I tried to experiment, though I didn't really get very far._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian._

Severus picked up the picture. Once again, it was a moving picture, and showed Sebastian in much the same position as he had been in the first picture, except he was gently rubbing his hole, not penetrating, but massaging it. The look on Sebastian's face could only be described as utterly blissful.

He watched the picture as Sebastian stroked and massaged himself to completion, and was suddenly inspired to send a gift to the young man.

Sebastian received a reply to his last letter the very next day, and was slightly surprised to find a small package attached to it. He opened it slowly, and went wide-eyed at what he saw. Snape had sent him a jar of lubrication. He felt himself become aroused at the thought that Snape had been considerate enough to send him something of this nature.

He quickly shook the thought aside and picked up the accompanying letter.

* * *

_20__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I was inspired by your last picture to give you something to aid in your self discoveries. It is also perfectly usable during masturbation, and is completely antiseptic. However, I would recommend using a simple colonic charm if you decide to use more than your fingers._

_I would also recommend using only one finger to begin with, until you feel comfortable enough to use more, and always ensure that your nails are neatly trimmed. I doubt your father would appreciate you constantly wincing during dinner._

_Please feel free to use as much of the lubricant as you wish, and I would be most appreciative to see the results._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

Sebastian dumped the letter in his desk drawer, picked up the jar and threw it onto his bed, quickly shedding his clothes to reveal his already hardened length, and made sure to lock and ward his door before settling down to trying it out.

* * *

_21__st__ July 2003_

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't know what to say!_

_I tried the balm out as soon as it arrived, and on my first try, I came almost immediately! Of course, later on I tried again and it was wonderful! I never realised that so much pleasure could be gained from such penetration. I also tried using on my penis and it produced the most delicious tingling sensations, I barely needed to move my hand!_

_I have enclosed a picture of a later attempt with the balm. I had better results this time, and was careful not to move my finger too fast or too deep. I am having trouble finding that place that felt so good when we were together. Perhaps it was my imagination…_

_Anyway, I must go, Father is insisting I help out with the decorations for the Ball. It's now only 5 days away and I am dreading it. I am seriously contemplating feigning illness. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian._

Snape smiled at the younger man's inexperience evident from the letter, and picked up the picture. Once again, it was a moving picture, and this time it depicted Sebastian penetrating himself with an index finger, his arse glistening with the lubricant Snape had sent him.

It was because of this that he decided to take some time with the next picture he was to send.

* * *

_23__rd__ July 2003_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I apologise for the late reply, but I have been extremely busy this weekend with some school matters, and was not able to write until this afternoon._

_It would appear you are using my lubricant wisely. I trust that it was sufficient enough to ease the way for your finger?_

_The spot you were referring to is called the prostate, also known as the male g-spot, and is located an inch or two inside. If you push a finger in and press upwards towards your navel, you should feel a small spongy area. You will know when you have found it. If you feel no pleasure when you try to locate it, you have not found it. It can take some practice, but once you experience an orgasm using only your finger, everything else will pale in comparison. _

_I understand how you feel about this Ball, but it will only be for one night. He is not insisting that you marry as soon as possible, though when you graduate, he will no doubt increase the pressure on you to take a wife. You may find you feel differently about things by then._

_Keep using the lubricant, you will find it useful._

_Regards,_

_Severus Snape._

This time, Snape had included a picture of himself using the very same lubricant he had given to Sebastian. He had two fingers inside his hole and was languidly moving them in and out, pushing deeply with each thrust. He wasn't touching his cock, but stroking his chest, occasionally pinching his nipples. It seemed he was going to prove to Sebastian the truth in his words that an orgasm via the prostate alone was certainly possible.

Sebastian had come that first time without his cock being stimulated, but he had thought it was down to him being so incredibly turned on, anything could have made him come.

Snape's movements in the picture had become erratic, and he was practically bucked against his own fingers as he fucked his arse with them. His eyes were closed and his head was back, his mouth hanging open and his chest rising and falling rapidly, signalling his impending climax.

It had soon become too much for Snape as he shoved his fingers in roughly, rolling his head back, apparently crying out as his hips rose in supplication to his orgasm, pushing his fingers in deeper than Sebastian thought it possible and spilling himself over his belly as his cock twitched and leapt in response to his expert self-stimulation.

Sebastian was now determined to achieve the same.

* * *

_24__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Severus,_

_You do not have to apologise for replying when you did. I understand you have much work that needs attending. The fact that you write at all, means very much to me._

_I was thrilled by your picture! I had not realised that it was possible to achieve orgasm like that. I have yet to try it as I have simply not had much time to explore myself more, aside from an early morning pleasuring before my father storms into my room, demanding my help._

_I promise I will try soon, I am eager to see if I can find that place that is capable of giving so much pleasure! I was curious if women have the same thing inside them somewhere…_

_I will write after the Ball, and let you know how it went, badly or worse, whichever the case may be._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian._

* * *

_25__th__ July 2003_

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I am pleased you liked my picture. I rather enjoyed posing for it._

_It must be frustrating to be at the whim of your father, when you would wish to explore yourself fully, but as a teenager, these things cannot be helped._

_I assure you, you will find your g-spot. It just takes time and patience._

_Women do not have a prostate, as they have no need for it's bodily function, for they do not produce semen. They do however; have their own version, inside the vagina, about the same distance up inside that can produce the same results. Having said that, some women do not like to have it stimulated, and many rely on a small little 'bud' just above the opening to their vagina, called a clitoris. It has been likened to a small version of the penis and has around the same amount of nerves in it that many women find can bring them to orgasm without any penetration necessary._

_The thing to remember about self discovery is that every person is unique in their tastes and what their bodies like. You simply have to find yours._

_I'm sure the Ball won't be as dismal as you feel it will be. Try to enjoy yourself as much as you can._

_Regards,_

_Severus._


	4. Importunate

I have been working on this chapter for quite a while, and have only just managed to finish it. I hope everyone likes it!

I am still working on my other stories, and hope to have updates soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Importunate**

Snape kept a strong grip of the potions books he had brought to give to Sebastian. He had surprised himself with how much he had craved being inside the younger man since the end of term. His longing for the Slytherin had increased upon receiving the first moving picture of him masturbating.

Sebastian was busy getting dressed for the ball, and had on his boxers and a shirt when Snape came to his room and stood silently in the doorway.

The older man stood watching Sebastian as he adjusted his boxers to a comfortable position, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Snape standing at his bedroom door.

"Sev… Sir!!" Sebastian gasped as he whipped his hands away from his crotch.

"Mr. Kirkwood. I see you are not quite dressed," Snape commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I… I wasn't aware that you would be coming," Sebastian said.

"I was invited as a guest of Lucius Malfoy," Snape replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

The mere presence of the older man was beginning to excite Sebastian, especially when he thought about the pictures he had been sent. He quickly turned his back to Snape and covered his growing 'problem' with his hands, feeling mortified at being unable to control his desires.

Snape stepped closer to the younger man and could guess why he had felt to need to turn around. It still surprised him to know that he had this kind of affect on the younger man, although it pleased him greatly.

Sebastian was silently trying to will his insistent erection away before Snape came too close. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the older man come up behind him. Before he knew it, he was spun round to face Snape, and a hand had come down on his hard length.

"It would certainly be a pity to waste this," Snape purred into the younger man's ear.

Before he could say anything, Snape had planted his lips upon Sebastian's and was ravishing them with an unbridled passion that shocked them both. He walked Sebastian back towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. He then stood back, watching the younger man pant with need as his cock swelled in his boxers. Snape quickly shed his robe and undid his jacket and shirt. He raised a knee to the bed and stroked a hand down the younger man's engorged length, eliciting a moan from him. He made light work of removing Sebastian's boxers and lifted his legs up and apart so he could settle between them.

"Have you dreamt of this? Of what it would feel like to have me inside you again?" Snape purred as he opened his own trousers, freeing his own hard length.

Sebastian's lust-filled eyes dropped to Snape's length and watched intently as it grew under his gaze. He licked his lips as drops of precum seeped out of the head. Snape smirked.

"Want something?" Snape whispered.

Sebastian's eyes flicked up to Snape's face, and was forced to lie flat as the older man crawled his way up so that his cock was inches away from Sebastian's mouth.

"Only take as much as feels comfortable," Snape advised as he tipped himself to align his cock with Sebastian's mouth.

The tip of the older man's length touched Sebastian's lips, and he unconsciously licked the warm wetness from it. He slowly and gently took a few inches into his mouth and ran his tongue around the head. He was unsure on how hard he should suck, if at all, and so continued lightly licking it as it pulsed. Snape didn't instruct further as he had no desire to come straight away.

"That's good, keep going," Snape whispered in encouragement.

Sebastian was slowly rocking his hips unconsciously, hoping to gain some relief from his own arousal. He was licking eagerly at the hard, hot cock, savouring the musky taste of the older man. The taste of the precum was making him want more, hoping that the older man would come while still in his mouth.

His hopes were quickly dashed as Snape pulled slowly out. He smiled down at Sebastian and drew his face level to the younger man's, watching the disappointment slowly fade. He descended in a bruising kiss, his tongue eagerly lapping at the deep recesses of Sebastian's mouth, tasting himself on the eager tongue. He pulled away and watched as Sebastian panted in need.

"Don't worry, I have every intention of fucking you," Snape purred demurely, eliciting a moan from the younger man.

Snape then retrieved a small pot of lubricant from inside his jacket and oiled up several of his fingers. Sebastian had already spread his legs wantonly for the older man, and welcomed with a breathy moan when he felt a finger start to stroke his entrance. He pushed lightly against the hole and was impressed when his finger easily slid in.

"You've been practicing. Does my finger feel good?" Snape purred as he stroked his finger upwards. "How far did you get?"

"Two… fingers," Sebastian gasped.

"How did it feel? Did it feel good having your finger sliding in and out of your tight, hot arse? Did you think about having me inside you again?" Snape whispered into his ear.

Sebastian responded with a keening wail and pushed himself further onto Snape's finger.

Snape pushed a second finger into him and slowly started to scissor them apart to stretch the younger man. He smiled to himself when Sebastian started to rock his hips as Snape thrust his fingers in faster. He quickly added a third finger, and found it wasn't met by much resistance. He kept a pace of thrusting and curling his fingers until Sebastian was shaking with need.

When he felt Sebastian had been prepared thoroughly, he quickly withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at his entrance. He grabbed Sebastian's hands as they came down to grasp his cock, and interlinked his fingers with them, holding them above the younger man's head.

Snape entered slowly, burying himself completely before withdrawing and repeating the action.

Sebastian locked his ankles around Snape's back side, allowing him to angle himself fully into Snape's thrusts. He was moaning softly as the older man rocked atop him, slowly increasing his pace.

Snape looked down at the supple young man beneath him and revelled in the look of ecstasy across his beautiful face as it rolled back and forth, eyes closed and succulent lips parted. He still found it hard to take in just how much he still wanted this image of perfection. It was clear where Sebastian had gotten his incredible looks from. It was certainly not his father, who was surly and rough-looking to say the least, not to mention short tempered and extremely intolerant of anyone he considered beneath him. No, it was clear his looks came from his mother. She was small and almost fragile looking, but was incredibly beautiful. She had long golden blond hair, much like Sebastian's, except his was cut rather short for a wizard. She always seemed rather subjugated by Gideon, and was always dutifully by his side.

He smiled as he thought about what Sebastian's parents would do if they saw their precious son now. He knew that outing Sebastian in such a public way would not do him any favours, so he quickly retrieved his wand from his robes and cast quick wards and a silencing charm, just as Sebastian's moans started to escalate.

Lust completely overtook him as he lowered his mouth so he could lick Sebastian's open lips. The younger man responded by tightening his grip with his legs, and extending his own tongue to caress Snape's. They kissed heatedly as Snapes thrust became sharper, snapping his hips forward into Sebastian, educing sharp cries from the younger man as he hit his prostate over and over. The sight of the wailing body beneath him, head rolled back with his mouth open wide as he panted and groaned, desperately wanting to come, was almost enough to push Snape over the edge.

He thrust wildly into Sebastian when he felt his own orgasm rising, wanting desperately to have the younger man come with him. He could tell Sebastian was getting close as he had started to grip Snape's interlocked fingers, and his breathing had increased dramatically. Several sharp thrusts were all it took to cause Sebastian to go rigid underneath him, crying out loudly as he released between their taught stomachs. The clenching of Sebastian's arse was enough to have Snape following seconds behind him as he shoved in deeply spilling himself within the younger man's sinewy body.

Snape looked down at Sebastian, still trembling with the after effects of his release. There was a pink flush to his face and his lips were utterly swollen from the kissing. He looked so beautifully wanton.

Sebastian slowly came round from his orgasm and found Snape staring intently at him. He was unsure whether he should say something to fill the silence, but found himself at a loss. His thoughts were quickly halted by Snape leaning down to kiss him. He leaned up to meet the older man's lips, but was startled by his father's voice coming from the top of the stairs. Sebastian's eyes went wide with fear, and he attempted to get up, but Snape held him fast and made a shushing sound.

"Sweet Merlin boy, are you going to be up there all night?" Gideon raged from the stairs.

Snape retrieved his wand and unsilenced the room. He then whispered the word 'potions' to Sebastian, giving him something to say.

"Sorry father, I was just discussing my Potions essay with Professor Snape," Sebastian blurted out.

"Well, hurry up! Don't keep the man!" Gideon chastised.

Snape and Sebastian heard the descending footsteps of the elder Kirkwood, and knew it was safe to talk. Snape smirked as he watched Sebastian shut his eyes in relief.

"For a moment, you actually thought I was going to 'out' you to your father," Snape stated.

"You wouldn't let me up," Sebastian whispered in reply.

Snape leaned down to whisper in the younger man's ear.

"With a house full of neurotic, old-fashioned Purebloods, do you honestly think me so stupid?" he said, and then he pulled out and got himself dressed.

He watched Sebastian get up from the bed, leaving a wet mark on the edge from the semen trickling out of his backside. Snape smiled as he scourgified the bed. He then turned to Sebastian and could see his seed trickling down the younger man's thighs. He leaned in close to Sebastian and looked at him via his full length mirror.

"You look delectable with my come in your arse," he purred, before stepping back and casting a Cleansing Charm over him.

"I really hate doing this," Sebastian whispered to himself, before picking up his wand and casting a Dressing Charm on himself.

"My father insisted I learn it years ago. He said we shouldn't have to do it manually when we are Wizards and can use magic," Sebastian said in explanation. He shook his head in disgust at himself.

"I see no fault in it for reasons of necessity," Snape said.

"It's all my father ever does. The only item of clothing I've ever seen him put on are his gloves, and that is rare, as he usually gets my mother to do it. I don't want to be like that," Sebastian said, sounding almost desperate.

"I would imagine most people don't. I will return to the Ballroom. I would recommend waiting five minutes before making your entrance," Snape said, before turning on his heel and making his was down stairs.

Sebastian watched him leave and turned back to the mirror to assess his attire. The robes his mother had made him wear were nice, but in his opinion, they were far too outrageous. His parents were obviously trying to get him noticed.

He made a silent prayer to any Deities listening, and took a deep breath.

"Here goes," he whispered to the mirror, before leaving the room and slowly making his way down the stairs.

He tried desperately to make himself as inconspicuous as possible when he walked into the Ballroom, but his father spotted him immediately.

"Sebastian! About time you dragged yourself out of your room!" he bellowed to the whole room, clearly wanting to get everyone's attention.

Sebastian inwardly cringed, but hid it well behind a wan smile as his father introduced him to Pureblood families and their children he had never even met. He was rather glad that Gabriel Darrow wasn't there. He didn't like the boy much. He always seemed overly confident, and never avoided using unacceptable language when referring to others who weren't Pureblooded. He had even called Snape a filthy Half-Blood once because he hadn't gotten top marks for an essay he plagiarised off of another student. Of course, he hadn't said it to the man's face.

His father stopped them in front of Lucius Malfoy and Snape. Sebastian tried desperately to look as impassive as Snape did, but had a little difficulty in keeping the flow of blood quickly leaving his brain, from heading south. Luckily, Lucius held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

"Hello, Sebastian. Those robes suit you. Are they Malkin's or Tatting's?" he asked.

"Um, Malkin's," Sebastian answered quietly, trying not to look the elder Malfoy in the eyes for too long. It made him feel as though every inch of him were being scrutinised.

"Good choice. Although, I must say, Tatting's often have a wider variety of materials," Lucius commented.

"You can blame Demelza for that. I told her to go to the best, but she never listens!" Gideon yelled to the group.

Sebastian could tell it was going to be a long night. His father insisted on introducing him to every person in the room, including some Pureblood witches around his own age. None of them attended Hogwarts, so he had no idea who his father was introducing him to. They were all giggling and fluttering their eyelashes at him. He could do nothing but smile politely, and hope for the charade to be over as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, his father had other ideas, and decided that Sebastian should get to know one of the girls in particular. He forced Sebastian to show her the family library towards the back of the house and away from the ball room.

He had barely registered what had happened, when he found his father closing the door of the library, with only Sebastian and the girl inside. He had no idea what to do. His first instinct was to flee, but his father wouldn't allow it. The only way he could see himself escaping unscathed, would be to talk to the girl for a while and then leave.

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" Sebastian asked, hoping to break the ice.

"It's Felicity. You go to Hogwarts, don't you?" she replied.

"Um, yes."

"You'd have been better off going to Durmstrang. Only the best Purebloods go there," she said, smiling confidently at him.

"My father wanted me to, but my mother wanted me to go to the same school she had gone to," Sebastian replied.

"I'm at Turringwood's. It's only a small school compared to Hogwarts, but it's an all-girls school, and doesn't accept anything less than a Half-Blood," she said, sounding pleased.

"Oh, I see," Sebastian said.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Felicity asked, stepping closer to him.

"Um, no, n… not at the moment," he whispered, stepping back until his back hit the bookshelves behind him.

"Really? I'd have thought girls would be flocking all over you," she said, smiling devilishly at him as she stepped into him.

"They're not."

"Shame. Pureblood like you; they must be mad at your school," she purred, taking hold of his chin.

Before he could protest, she had yanked his head down and planted her lips atop his. He struggled to get free as she almost viciously assaulted his mouth, but she was much stronger than he expected. She was poking and prodding his lips with her tongue, trying to get inside, and while she had him distracted, she slipped a hand down to his groin and started rubbing hard. In his shock, he parted his lips and found his mouth full of her probing tongue.

She was busy pressing him hard into the shelves while rubbing his groin, clearly hoping to coax him into a response, but Sebastian was mortified at being accosted in such a way. Even Ophelia hadn't been so aggressive. All she had done was kiss him.

Meanwhile, Snape was curious to know where Gideon had left the young pair. He was obviously trying to set them up. The question remained, where had he left them?

Snape had searched the dining room and a very large parlour, but they were empty. They could only be in one other place on the ground floor, so he stealthily made his way to the library. He couldn't hear anything inside, but the door was warded shut. They were simple wards. He'd have no trouble taking them down.

Inside, Felicity was still desperately trying to coax Sebastian into a reaction, and he was desperately trying to extricate himself from her surprisingly strong grasp. He tried to speak several times, but she simply kissed him harder.

Snape was listening closely, standing inches away from the door while looking out for other guests wandering around the house. It was then that he heard the muffled sounds coming from inside. I silently unwarded the door and opened it, immediately seeing the unlikely couple struggling against each other.

He cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you mind?" Felicity shouted at Snape with contempt.

"Yes I do. Thought it would seem you do not," he drawled.

"We're trying to have a private moment!" she shouted back, still groping the younger man through his robes.

Sebastian was still trying to free himself as Snape regarded the pair coolly.

"Do you think it appropriate to grope the son of your host?"

"Get lost!" she screamed.

Since the library door had been left open, the heated conversation could be heard down the hall towards the ballroom. Gideon had no idea what was going on, but he had every intention to find out and put a stop to it.

Inside the library, Felicity had turned on Sebastian. She clearly expected him to back her up.

"Get rid of him!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think we should do this," he rushed, shaking his head at her.

"I don't understand you! I've been stroking your cock for ten minutes, and you're not even hard!" she screeched at him, pulling away in disgust.

"What is going on in here?" Gideon bellowed from behind Snape.

"Your son is frigid!" she yelled as she stormed out.

Sebastian looked ready to pass out from shame and embarrassment. Gideon looked livid. He had obviously been hoping something would happen between Sebastian and Felicity. She came from a small but well known Pureblood family from the south of England. He knew the family rather well, and had attended Durmstrang with Felicity's father.

"Sebastian, do you care to explain yourself?" he boomed, his voice echoing around the room.

"Mr Kirkwood, if I might have a word with you outside?" Snape said, trying to direct the older man out of the room.

The two men stepped just outside the door, and Gideon glowered at Snape, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not entirely sure that girl would be a wise choice for your son," Snape began.

"What do you mean?" Gideon questioned, not entirely pleased with Snape's boldness.

"Would you really want your son to marry a girl who has no qualms about conducting herself in a manner akin to a common harlot?"

"A harlot?" Gideon barked.

"The girl threw herself at him, completely dispensing with any kind of cordial conversation. Not exactly a good start to a possible relationship," Snape said.

"Nonsense! With my son, it was probably the other way round!" Gideon grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

Snape desperately tried not to blanch.

"I can assure you; the girl all but attacked him. Do you really think it wise for him to marry someone so obviously highly sexed? Fidelity Charms can be bypassed or even broken. She may be the type to stray."

"Perhaps. She did seem overly eager to meet him," Gideon mused.

"I'm sure there will be other girls more suited to Sebastian's quiet nature."

"Yes, there are always others. I need to get him back into the ballroom," Gideon said, stepping past Snape and back into the library.

"Come along Sebastian, we need to get you back in there."

"Perhaps he should freshen up first," Snape suggested.

"Alright, but I want you back in there in 10 minutes," Gideon said, before leaving them alone.

Sebastian let out a heaving sigh and let himself sag against the bookshelf behind him. He was glad to get rid of the girl. He'd much rather have kissed Ophelia. At least she knew how to seductive, even if he didn't fancy her. Felicity had been far too aggressive. He was pretty sure she'd rubbed him raw!

"Well, girls do seem to enjoy jumping you," Snape quipped.

"It was awful. We were just talking about school, and the next thing I knew, she'd pinned me to the shelf, and started to kiss and grope me," Sebastian sighed.

"I find it rather curious for her to call you frigid, considering what happened upstairs," Snape said demurely.

Sebastian blushed furiously at the comment, and tried not to think about what they had done.

"Did she have no affect on you, whatsoever?" Snape queried, slowly edging closer to the younger man, and silently locking and warding the door.

"No!" Sebastian all but shrieked, feeling highly affronted at the insinuation.

"Perhaps we should remedy that," Snape said, stepping up to the younger man.

Sebastian turned to look at Snape, and almost quivered as the older man took a gentle hold of his face and softly, but thoroughly kissed him.

Sebastian responded immediately. He grasped hold of Snape's cloak and pulled him closer, groaning as he felt a hard leg come up between his own. Despite their antics earlier in the evening, Sebastian's desire was already burning inside him, and he began thrust his swollen, clothed length against the older man's hip. He desperately wanted to come, not caring that if he continued, he would end up releasing right in his trousers.

If there was one thing Snape could easily become addicted to, it was the younger man's enthusiasm. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in willingness. He was starting to enjoy the feel of the youth's soft, full lips, moving against his own, far more than he had ever intended to.

Snape pulled away a few inches, and took in the picture Sebastian made. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes were glassy and droopy, and he was panting heavily. It was an opportunity too precious to pass up, so he swiftly went to his knees and quickly undid the younger man's trousers, pausing for a few seconds upon releasing the straining length inside. He spent a few moments slowly stroking the pulsing shaft, unconsciously licking his lips as pearly fluid welled in the slit. He used a dextrous finger to smear the warm liquid around the head, causing the younger man to gasp.

Snape was in no need to hurry, despite Gideon's request, and so took his time, languidly licking the entire length of the organ in front of him, before slowly taking it into his mouth. He sucked the length deep, humming slightly as he moved his lips, sending delicious vibrations straight to the younger man's balls.

Experience allowed Snape to take in Sebastian's entire length. He knew it wasn't necessary in order to perform pleasurable fellatio, but he knew the sight alone would excite the younger man.

No sooner had Snape swallowed him, Sebastian quickly grasped hold of the shelves behind him to keep his legs from buckling. His eyes were foggy, but he couldn't tear them away from the site below him. Snape was sucking firmly on his hardness, and had brought a hand up to massage his balls, gently squeezing them as he increased his pace slightly.

Sebastian had begun to moan, leading Snape to wordlessly silence the room. The younger man's hips were twitching with the effort not to thrust into Snape's willing mouth. He was desperate to come, and his nails were leaving marks in the shelves he was grasping, as Snape's head bobbed insistently up and down. Snape's free hand was busy stroking his own erection through his trousers. He wasn't trying to make himself come, but pleasuring himself while pleasuring Sebastian was too much to ignore.

He didn't have long to think on what else he would like to do to the younger man, as he started to cry out, signalling his release. Snape sucked hard and deeply as Sebastian's warm come spurted into his mouth. He purred in appreciation as he swallowed every drop, taking care to clean the head before releasing the sated length.

Snape stood up and smirked at the image that greeted him. Sebastian had let his heads drop back and his eyes were closed. He had let his legs sag, and was still holding on to the shelves to keep him up. It took him a few moments to come back to his senses. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see Snape looking at him. He could also see Snape's hardness tenting his trousers. He quickly straightened himself out, using a quick Cleansing Charm.

"We should be getting back," Snape commented.

"Oh. Do you not need… help?" Sebastian asked, indicating Snape's groin.

Snape looked down at himself. His own length was already subsiding. He fully intended to take care of himself later, after the Ball, where he could relive the night's events.

"No, that won't be necessary. Besides, your father will be wondering where you are."

"I suppose I should use the bathroom. Wash my hands and face," Sebastian said, more to himself, as he slowly walked passed Snape and out into the hall.

Snape waited a few moments before joining the other guests in the ballroom. Sebastian wasn't far behind.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Gideon insisted on Sebastian talking to every girl in the room. It was exhausting for him, not to mention embarrassing, as every girl giggled their hearts out, with the exception of Felicity, who did nothing but stand in a far corner and glare at him.

Suffice it to say that Sebastian was glad when the evening was over.

The end of the night saw the Kirkwoods bidding goodnight to the guests one by one, until only Snape and Lucius were left.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian," Lucius said, extending a gloved hand for him to shake.

"Oh, you too, Sir," Sebastian replied, shaking the hand quickly.

"It was good of you to come, Lucius. You too, Severus," Gideon exclaimed, clapping both men on the back.

"Of course. Goodnight Mr Kirkwood, Mrs Kirkwood," Snape said curtly, bowing slightly before turning to Sebastian. "Goodnight Sebastian. I shall see you at school."

"Goodnight, Sir. Mr Malfoy," Sebastian said, trying hard not to stare at the Potions Master.

Snape and Lucius left, and Kirkwoods retired, leaving the ballroom for the House Elves to clear.

Sebastian collapsed into bed feeling utterly drained, and yet strangely satisfied. He'd had no idea that Snape was going to turn up, but he was incredibly glad that he did. Sex with the older man had been wonderful the first time, but it had gone beyond that this time. There was no pain or discomfort at first, like he'd expected; just pure pleasure. It couldn't have been any better.


	5. Interlude

Another chapter! Finally! I didn't intend for it to take me so long to update this story, or any of my other stories! Just been so manic recently, and my degree is getting harder as timr goes on... I will try to update another one or two stories this weekend though, so watch this space!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Interlude**

It was already gone 9 o'clock when Sebastian finally dragged himself out of his bed. It was one of the only times he would be grateful for his parents having House Elves to clean up. He still felt tired after the previous night's events, but knew his father would never allow him to waste the day in bed. He decided to just get out of the house, and away from his father's badgering.

He left quietly, managing to avoid his parents altogether, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He didn't intend to spend anything, but the further away he was from his father, the better.

He spent some time browsing at the summer stock in the windows, particularly the new brooms. He was interested in the new Thunderbolt, but he was loathe to spend that amount of money. He knew he could ask his father to buy it, but he wouldn't. His own Firebolt was in good working order. He'd won plenty of Quidditch matches with it over the few years he'd had it as a Slytherin Chaser.

He browsed some more shop windows, barely concentrating on what was displayed. His mind had wandered to thoughts of the Potions Professor. Everything was still so fresh. He could still feel the older man's lips upon his own, kissing him passionately and with fervour. How easily he seemed to be able to arouse him with simple words, spoken so calmly and surely. His deep resonant voice echoing loudly in his ears, though he never needed to raise his voice.

Before Sebastian was aware of it, he was outside Flourish and Blotts. He didn't have his book list for the following year, but he thought he could kill some time, perusing some of the Quidditch manuals.

The shop was relatively quiet when he entered, and he passed no one he knew as he ascended the stairs to the first floor. He found the section on Quidditch and found a book on keeping a Firebolt in top condition. He quickly became engrossed reading through all the tips for keeping the wood free from cracks, and prevention methods to avoid losing the bristles.

He loved Quidditch. The sense of freedom he felt when flying on his Firebolt was indescribable. He was very good at most of his subjects, but he didn't feel any passion for them. He also didn't want to become a professional Quidditch player either. He didn't want the fame. He had considered maybe teaching Quidditch, but he had no idea how he would get into it. Not that his father would ever allow him to pursue something so 'frivolous'.

Severus Snape had been busy purchasing rare herbs and other ingredients for his personal potions stock. It had taken him some time to track down the ones he wanted, but for reasonable prices, and since he loathed having to shrink good ingredients in order to Apparate back to the castle, he had booked a room above The Leaky Cauldron for the night, so he could carry his purchases back in daylight.

He had already had a good many packages delivered to his room, when he stepped into Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book he had on order. Just as he was leaving, he noticed Sebastian on the first floor, reading intently. He silently climbed the stairs and slowly made his way to where Sebastian was stood reading. The younger man had his back to him, so it was easy to come right up behind him.

"Whiling away the hours?" Snape whispered against his ear.

"Oh! Sir!" exclaimed Sebastian, jumping back slightly in shock.

"I did not expect to see you before term started," Snape remarked.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to get out of the house."

"Pressure from your father again?"

"I did not stay this morning to find out. No doubt he would have set up a dinner date with another family. I think he wants me married right out of school," Sebastian explained.

"It could be worse. You could be betrothed to someone. It does happen within Pureblood families," said Snape.

"Yes, I am grateful for that. It is something my Mother would not allow."

"What about career?" Snape asked.

"I don't think Father wants me to have one," replied Sebastian.

"But, surely you have given it some thought?"

"Some, but I am not sure what will happen…"

"I'm sure that once you are settled, you can manage a career. Surely, your father wouldn't concede with what you truly want?"

"Only if it doesn't interfere with what he wants I suppose," Sebastian said with a frown.

"And, does he have plans for you today?"

"I've no idea. I had no intention of going back until dinner. I can't face him today."

"Good," Snape replied as he grabbed the younger man around the waist and Apparated them both back to his room.

Sebastian was used to side-along Apparition from his parents, but it still took him a moment to right himself from the unexpectedness of the act from his professor, particularly as they had landed just next to said professor's bed. He stood perfectly still as Snape casually took off his cloak and hung it up, taking time to remove his previous purchases from the bed, shrink them and place them in his bag. It was only when Snape turned to look at him that he realised he still had the Quidditch book in his hand.

"Oh, I didn't pay for this!" Sebastian exclaimed, inching his way to the door so he could take it back.

Snape plucked it from his shaking hands and tossed it onto a chair in the corner. "You can do that later."

It was only when Snape was finally stood in front of the beautiful blond, that he realised he had forgotten to reign in his control as he had quickly formulated a plan earlier in the bookstore. He simply hadn't been able to control the deliciously naughty thoughts that had steamrolled their way through his mind as he'd watched the young man flick through a book. His physical attraction was starting to overtake his reason. It was utterly ridiculous, and yet, as soon as he had seen him at the ball, he hadn't been able to control his lust there either. His innocent enthusiasm was enough to make him so hard it physically hurt not to take advantage of it. He felt utterly foolish. But, as he stared back into Sebastian's intense and beautiful blue eyes, he could see his own desire mirrored back at him. The young man was also nervous. Swallowing repeatedly as his eyes flicked back and forth, searching for some sign of either acceptance or rejection. Snape smirked. The blond was an open book.

He lunged in an instant, almost toppling Sebastian onto the bed as he devoured his plump lips in a passionate and bruising kiss, plunging his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Sebastian could barely get his mind in order to remember if he'd ever been kissed so passionately by his Potion's Professor, but as blood rushed from his brain to his groin, his knees shook with the force of the Snape-whirlwind in his arms and they finally gave way as his behind hit the edge of the bed. He felt instant disappointment as their lips separated, but had the added advantage of placing his face within distance of the older man's crotch.

Ever since the ball, his mind had often wandered to the brief taste he'd had before Snape had fucked him on his own bed. As much as he had thoroughly enjoyed the sex, he still wished that he'd gotten to taste Snape fully.

And now he had his chance.

He barely registered the soft stroking of his blond hair as his hands tentatively reached for the buttons on the older man's trousers. His hands shook as he undid each button slowly, his knuckles brushing against the eager hardness straining to be let free. It took some time, but he finally managed to prize the trousers down and was faced with black cotton and an ever straining bulge trying to push its way through the opening. Sebastian bit his lip as he pulled the throbbing hardness out, a moan catching in his throat as his eyes focused on the moisture welling in the slit, inviting him to taste.

Snape had practically stopped breathing as he watched Sebastian appraise his goods. He was still gently stroking the blond hair, not urging or pushing against it, but actually using it to anchor himself to the moment as Sebastian slowly lowered his soft lips to the weeping head, gently enveloping the moistness as he swept his tongue over the slit. Snape let out a breathy moan as the warm lips suckled him, hands gently caressing his pulsing shaft in exploration.

Sebastian increased his movements and the intensity of his sucking, eager to feel the older man lose control, and not wanting to give him a chance to stop him again. He tried desperately to suck as much of the throbbing length into his mouth as he could without gagging, encouraged in his inexperience by the older man's quiet groans.

He increased his stroking, twisting his hand slightly in the way he himself usually liked and focused his tongue on the hot hard head, still pulsing and dribbling moisture as he flicked his tongue inside the slit. The action resulted in the older man shaking almost violently at the intensity, his hands suddenly gripping Sebastian's hair tightly. He was close. Sebastian sucked hard and used his other hand to massage the soft sac aching to be touched as his movements quickened to pull the release from him.

The hands gripping Sebastian's hair suddenly pulled the face closer and stilled it against his throbbing length as he came, moaning loudly as his release covered Sebastian's willing tongue. He sucked as much as he could with the hands keeping his head still, wanting every drop of the salty warm come, the taste of the older man fuelling his own painfully hard erection.

Snape looking down with hazy eyes, watching Sebastian lick and suck him clean. His legs shook slightly at the sight and could hear the moment the younger man swallowed his release, his softening length giving a feeble twitch at the action. He gently pulled on the hair and managed to get Sebastian to release him.

"It was… good?" Sebastian whispered, his own need evident in his shaky words.

"You have quite a skill for someone so inexperienced. However, it is not a requisite for you to… swallow," he replied, stroking his fingers across the plump lips, swollen from the sucking.

"I wanted to. Wanted to taste you," Sebastian said, blushing at his own admission.

Snape smirked and pushed Sebastian back onto the bed. He sunk to his knees and unfastened the youth's trousers, yanking them down along with his underwear, licking his lips as the engorged length sprang free. It was still as perfectly shaped as it had been the day before.

He then stood up and undressed himself, watching with heated eyes as Sebastian rushed to do the same, lying with his legs spread wantonly for the older man to pounce. Instead, Snape took hold of an ankle and flipped the blond over, to which he immediately spread his knees apart and shoved his pert behind in the air, his pucker quivering in anticipation.

Snape knelt behind him and stroked a finger over the eager hole, feeling the muscles relax slightly. He smiled as Sebastian moaned loudly, letting his head drop to the pillows as he tried to push his behind into the caressing finger. Snape simply removed it and spread himself over the prostrate form, letting his mostly soft length rest in the crevice of the younger man's behind.

"You want me inside you," Snape whispered into Sebastian's ear, arching himself into the body beneath him.

"Uh huh…" Sebastian moaned breathlessly, trying to rub himself against the soft warmth pressing against his hole.

"So eager for it…" Snape murmured against Sebastian's ear as he reached a hand under him and caressed the aching hardness, "I don't want to waste this."

Snape sat up and summoned a small pot of lubricant from his bag, handing it to Sebastian as he lay belly-down with his legs spread wide.

Sebastian sat still for a while, looking between the pot and the behind presented so willingly to him. He swallowed nervously as he uncapped the pot and dipped his fingers inside. The lubricant was slick and silky, and it slid easily over the quivering skin of the older man's pucker as Sebastian spread it liberally. He rubbed in gentle circles, listening to Snape's quiet moans as the hole slackened slightly under the caressing.

"Mmmm… push it in me," Snape moaned.

Sebastian slowly pushed his slicked finger into the hole, and was surprised that it yielded so easily as his finger slid in all the way to the knuckle. He moved it slowly in and out, gently brushing against the older man's prostate.

"Another!" Snape breathed, pushing his hips up into the probing finger.

Sebastian added lubricant to his middle finger and pushed it slowly in with the first, the hole stretching easily as he set a gentle rhythm with them.

"Enough! Put some on that delicious cock of yours, and fuck me!" Snape panted in a rush, his hand already slowly stroking his own length.

Sebastian fumbled as he tried to slick himself with the lubricant, his hands shaking as he positioned himself at the greedy entrance, contracting and relaxing, and eager to pull him in as he pushed slowly in. He gasped as his length was engulfed by the older man's tight heat, and he had to stop when he was completely sheathed inside him for fear of climaxing too soon.

When he gained some control, he slowly started to move, listening for signs of discomfort or displeasure, but all he could hear were grunts of approval. Snape pushed back onto the thrusting length, eager for more friction as the younger man kept his movements slow and measured.

"Faster!" Snape breathed, too aroused to want it drawn out.

Sebastian groaned and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from losing control too soon as he increased his thrusting. The delicious friction was becoming too much, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he bent over the older man and buried his face into the pale neck as his hand reached for the bobbing erection, desperate to stroke him to orgasm.

Snape groaned and thrust back into the younger man, the hot breath of Sebastian's panting against his neck sending shivers through his body as his climax rushed to spill over. He shouted suddenly, his wild bucking underneath Sebastian almost unseating him from Snape's tightness as he clenched and quivered, his come spilling eagerly through Sebatian's stroking hand and onto the covers below them.

Sebastian groaned almost painfully at the constriction around his own length as his own orgasm burst from him in response to the sensations, filling the older man with delightfully wet warmth.

Snape collapsed onto the damp bed, panting wildly and tiredly, his body beautifully sated as Sebastian slowly tried to pull away.

"Don't. I want to keep feeling you. Lie on top of me," Snape grumbled, barely moving his head.

Sebastian did as asked, and gently laid his moist, hot body over Snape's, his softening length still nestled deeply inside the older man. He intended to wait until Snape fell asleep before pulling out and leaving quietly, but he soon fell asleep himself, with Snape smiling smugly underneath him.

* * *

**A/N**: I may make some minor edits at some point, as the time lapse between starting and finishing this chapter has made it read slightly odd... at least to me...


End file.
